Loki & Thor: 2 brothers, 1 girl
by Nicole-GoddessOfLoki
Summary: In this story the Avengers never happened. A woman named Rose is brought to Asgard by Odin. At the moment Loki and Thor lay eyes on her they both think the same thing. For them the competition is on! Due FF's rules I will probably not continue this story here.
1. I saw her first, brother

Authors note: In this story-line the Avengers never happened..  
Loki and Thor both have a thing for the same woman. If it's up to them: The competition is on!  
Warnings: smut (later chapters).

 _LOKI_

 _Remember the time my brother and I competed over you? When we first saw you in the great hall of Asgard? You were send from earth to do good at Asgard, what exactly we still don't know.. But you looked like an angel if you ask me. Golden hair to your shoulders, an innocent smile. You were untouched, but if it was up to my brother and me; that was about to change! Do you remember? I do, I do remember it like it all happened yesterday._

"I saw her first brother!", Loki said while Thor had him pushed against the wall. They exchanged glanced from each other to the young woman Loki was referring to. Odin was giving her a tour when the brothers first laid eyes on her. "And besides don't you still have Jane?" Loki chose to bother Thor with this sensitive subject, because that's what Jane was to him. "No, last thing I know she's with someone else now..", Thor answered. Since Thor destroyed the rainbow bridge it has been impossible to travel to earth for a while. Odin had his ways, but decided not to share them with Thor. Jane was one of those reasons, but Loki was the most important one. If Thor knew how to reach earth, Odin was pretty sure Loki would find a way to escape with him. "And since when do you show any interest in human girls anyway?" Thor wondered if his brother was capable of doing something else then thwart him. "This one is stunning! Come on, let me have her! I can't remember the last time I've been with a woman!" If he ever was with a woman, Thor wondered. Most Asgardian woman despised Loki because of his personality. "I have an idea..", Thor started, a little smile was visible on his face. Mostly Loki wasn't the biggest fan of Thor's ideas, it reminded him of 'Get help', one of Loki's worst childhood memories. "Let's give her the chance to get to know us both. We can both date her, so she can figure out who she likes more," Thor explained. "You want to share her? Do you mean all the way, all in?" Loki frowned his eyebrow. While Thor thought of invent an answer to that question, they got interrupted by their father. "Ah, here you two are.." Odin started and turned to the woman in dispute. "As you can see my sons still like to play hide & seek as grownups and probably a few other games I don't think I would like to know" he said. "Thor, Loki, this is Rose. She's from earth and I give both of you the task to make her feel like home here, because she will be here for a while. She already knows where her chamber is." Odin gave Loki a strict look, so he knew where he stood if he screwed this up. This was his last chance because obviously Odin hadn't forgot his betrayal towards him and Thor, which hasn't been that long ago. Loki found his way back to Asgard, and because of their mother Frigga he didn't ended up in the dungeons. Odin left them alone with Rose, and with that they could finally add a name to the mysterious woman in their thoughts. Rose, a lovely name for an angel they both agreed too. For a while the three of them were speechless, surprised with what was in front of them. Loki has seen many women in his life, but none of them looked as pretty as this Rose did. He wasn't planning of screwing this up, but not for gaining his foster-father's trust back again. No, he was determined to conquer her heart. "Hi!" Thor and Loki both said at the same time, with a slightly awkward tone.

 _THOR_

 _It surely wasn't an easy period for me. For a while I thought Loki was dead and I found out he wasn't my real brother basically at the same time. We both been lied to our whole life, mainly by father because it was all his doings. I was angry, I threw names to father I later regretted. So I understood Loki's rage, why he turned himself against us. He was the one who'd suffered the most. I don't know how I would have reacted if I found out I was a frost giant. Loki must always have felt like he was different, because as long as I remember he always felt being the misfit of the family. I thought, perhaps it was good for our brotherly relationship to compete a little over you. We needed fun, but I'm afraid we got carried in too much. I feel like I failed in placing your feelings at first, while they mattered the most._


	2. Rose

Rose spend her first night settling herself in her room. The room was stunning. Light coloured walls, calm and warm. She organized her wardrobe and even though she was given Asgardian clothes to wear, she brought a few of her own dresses from earth with her. She was planning on wearing them at the evenings. Loki and Thor already told her they wanted to take her out for a drink. They said they knew a really cozy place. When thinking of them, Rose felt a warm glow deep inside of her. The brothers both were very handsome, she always favoured long haired guys.

Rose truly believed she was enormously lucky to be here. On earth things weren't going so well. After three years, she had just lost her office job. Economic reasons, was their excuse. Just when she thought her quest for a job was pointless, her path suddenly got lighted. When she saw a man with a long grey beard standing in front of her, her first thought was that God had come for her. Looking back, the God she referred too probably would have dressed differently. He said his name was Odin, a name she recognized from the Norse Mythology. Rose always found herself fascinated by the Norse Mythology. If she was interested in going to Asgard? Interested? It sounded as world's greatest gift to her! Going to Asgard, you wouldn't find that on any job hunting website!

Rose figured there truly was an angel behind the scenes who gave her this opportunity. What did she had left on earth? She had lost the contact with her family, of course she had friends but they probably wouldn't really miss her. There wasn't anything there she truly desired deep in her heart. The lack of true love in her life gave her this deep empty feeling. She wanted her own family! A man who loved her with all of his heart, a baby and maybe a pet.

While changing into her light pink laced nightdress, she looked at the double bed. She was a light sleeper, however Rose had no doubt she would not sleep like a little rose this first night!


	3. Lurk all you want, dirty pigs!

_LOKI_

 _The next night we took Rose out for a drink. And Gods, she looked ravishing! She wore a burgundy red coloured cocktail-dress. The colour was perfect for her, a perfect match to her hair- and skin colour. Thor drank, of course like always beer. Rose and I were drinking red wine. Mostly I chose something stronger like mead, but women might think of me being annoying when I'm drunk so I decided to keep it a little save. My brother and I both bombarded her with compliments about her appearance. She was blushing and clearly wasn't used to receive that much male attention. She was a virgin, I knew for sure. It was written all over her. I noticed the hungry eyes of a few of Asgard's most desperate single men. They sensed her virginity too. Dirty pigs, those pathetic Asgardian men! Lurk all you want, you won't stand a chance. I'm the one who's going to take her virginity anyway! Luckily for me I was sitting right next to her. I placed my arm safely around her waist. The jealously was clearly visible on Thor's face, I grinned inside. I couldn't help it, but I liked it._

'So Rose, how do you like Asgard so far?', Thor asked. 'Lovely. I might sound like a tourist but this place is truly beautiful and everyone is so kind to me!', Rose answered. Thor and Loki exchanged glances. They both thought the same thing. 'Must be the benefits of being such a pretty woman.' Loki was the one who said it out loud. He winked to his brother who waved towards the barman for some new drinks.

'Don't mind my brother, he's Asgard's biggest flirt!', Thor said, giving the battle with his brother a start-shot. 'Oh, and what have you been doing all evening?', Loki stroke it right back. Rose felt like the luckiest woman alive, these two she saw as her dream-men were obviously fighting for her attention.

'Thank you guys, I really like your company. I haven't had a lovely night out like this, ever since the Nirvana/Whitesnake tribute night', Rose confessed. 'I'm glad to hear that, however we don't have any white snakes around here unless Loki changes himself into one..', Thor smiled, looked at Loki while making a hissing sound. 'I'd rather change myself into a black puppy and piss over your ugly shoes, brother', Loki replied with a big smile.

Soon after these words all three were caught by a great laughter. Rose wanted to tell them it was just a band, but couldn't get the sentence out of her mouth. Another round of drinks were served by the barman, while Rose hadn't finished her glass. She just couldn't keep up the brothers.

'Sorry, I'm winning all the drinking contests at this place-', Thor started but Loki quickly interrupted him. 'I did beaten you last year!' Rose took a few more sips from her wine. 'But that will be my last one, I'd better not show up at your fathers breakfast tomorrow with a hangover..', she said because she already started to feel the wine. 'Oh yes, tomorrows too-early breakfast. Father asked me to join', Thor started. 'Mother asked me too,' Loki shared to the conversation.

'Father will kill us if we are late or given you a hangover. I'll walk you back after this drink', Thor said. 'What my brother means is: WE walk you back!', Loki added.


	4. The Library

Of course her stay at Asgard wasn't all about having fun all day. Even for Rose there was work to do, but it was the kind of work she didn't minded in doing. Frigga had asked her to if she could provide the library from being decently. The library of Asgard was huge, books were everywhere. And if you were not gifted of the right abilities, some books were only reachable with the help of a risky stairs.

'Don't worry,' Frigga had said. 'I will ask someone to take care of the top section, you don't need to risk yourself by climbing up that stairs. Actually that I forbid you!'

The lower section had turned into a mess nowadays. Since the library was unemployed, people had to tidy up the books they borrowed themselves. But hardly anyone remembered in which bookcase they found it in the first place. The results: Books everywhere. Asgard may have been fortunate because Rose must have been one of the most organized persons from earth. Within one day she had already accomplished in making the library look more tidy and readable.

'Hi Rose!' When she had lost herself in a book, she didn't noticed the presence of someone else. 'Oh hi Sif!', Rose answered while she laid down the book. 'You like him don't you?' Sif said with a grin.

'Who?'

'Thor! And I can't blame you, he's incredibly hot! I've dated him, but unfortunately it didn't worked out.'

'Actually I think I like them both', Rose confessed. 'Who? Fandral?' But Rose shook her head. 'Loki', she said while looking down to hide her blush. 'Loki? Really? Don't you know what he..' Sif remained silence. She just couldn't believe someone could actually like the man she despised. Then again Rose was a human girl, who according to Sif probably couldn't look past Loki's charming looks. 'I think he's a real gentleman.'

'A gentleman? Loki?' _A gentleman? Oh girl, if you only knew.._ 'Well, it's obvious I can't stand him! Just be careful around him,' Sif said. 'Now, I can't wait to go read this book!' Sif said, while lifting the book she was holding. Then she left.

'You'd better be thinking of what book you recommend me, dreamy!' _If you speak of the devil!_ Rose turned around and there he was, Loki. He had his long black hair tied up. _How long was he here? Has he heard my conversation with Sif?_ 'Just kidding, I've already read this whole damn library twice!', he smiled.

'I'd already figured you read much', Rose said. 'I always did. I like writing too. I'm writing my own autobiography, started years ago!', he said with lots of pride. 'Really? May I read?'

'After my death you may, then I want it to go public', Loki responded. 'I'm mortal, remember? You'll outlive me!' Right, she was mortal. Something which totally had slipped Loki's mind. Because when standing in front of her, he didn't saw a mortal being at all.

'Before you are old and grey-'

'Sst!' Loki tenderly pressed his finger on her lips. 'Old I will become, but grey.. Never!' He untied his hair. Rose smiled because it reminded her of how the models do it in tv commercials. 'Black as the night, in eternity!', he winked.

'Here, perhaps you like to read this in the meantime.' A small, but thick book appeared into Loki's hand. 'It's my childhood's diary. It may not be what you want right now, but I think you'll find it interesting.' He handed it over to her.

'I've started this when I was a little boy. Unlike Thor I learned writing at a young age. I think my brother still isn't able to spell anything other besides our names!' Because Rose was a book fanatic, Loki thought it would be in his benefit if she knew Thor grammatically sucked. Besides, as long as he remembered he never made Thor look good in his childhood's diary!

Then he left her standing there, with Loki's childhood's diary pressed onto her chest.


	5. Loki's Diary

ROSE

I'm having trouble sleeping. The little book on the table near my bed has my eyes drawn too. I'm curious and I want to read it. Loki has given it to me to read, I convince myself. I grab it and before I'm having doubts again, I'm opening it. The introduction is written in the most beautiful handwriting. He did his best for every single initial. _'Loki's dairy: forbidden for brother!'_ , it says. I smile because I totally can see little Loki saying this out loud. I turn the page.

 _'#1 Dear Loki,'_. Of course he writes to himself! Loki has bruises he can't hide, however I noticed his big ego is visible all around him. Thor on the other hand. I think if he had a diary, it would be addressed to Loki. I remember I used the name of my childhood's dog for my diary, Debbie. She died when I was only 10.

 _'Thor say: Black hair is stupid. Black is colour of dead. I cried. Thor say: You are baby. I ran away. Mammy say: Dear Loki why you sad? I ask mammy: Why Thor and you and daddy yellow hair? Why me black hair?'_ Loki clearly felt he was different when he was very young. I don't really know how old he must have been in Asgardian, but in human I think you can compare it to be 3 or 4 years old. Imagine a 4 year old boy who already feels like being a misfit? A boy who feels being left out by his brothers and his cousins, because they don't want to play with him. Suddenly I feel this pain in my heart. Reading this reminds me of my own childhood. I never was the popular kid. How often did I feel lonely? How often did I sat in the corner with my doll, watching the other girls playing with their toys together? A lot. It still hurts when thinking back of the times other kids made fun of me. Even though I came out stronger, the marks are still there.

 _'Mammy say: Loki you are spesal. I dont now how I must write that word but I now its good thing.'_ Frigga is right, Loki you really are special!

 _'Thor play with me agan. He say sorry. I now mammy was mad at him. Daddy not. I am not baby! I am Loki. Loki is spesal. Mammy is spesal too. Daddy not. Thor is like daddy. Thor not spesal. Loki is spesal'_. I'm touching his words. Even though Loki said he learned writing at a young age, I'm overwhelmed by how he was able to make sentences at this young age. I guess I only knew a few words when I was 4.

I closed the book and flip it open again, this time somewhere in the middle.

 _'#217 Dear Loki,_

 _Dad said we are both born to be King. We were talking about Frost Giants. Monsters! My brother said something about slaying them all. He had the biggest smile on his face. I think he sees it as a big game! Being a King isn't a game. I hope he understands. One of us will become King eventually. It's not a game. The right one will be the one who's best qualified. I think that would be most fairest!'_

I close the book, but instead of laying it back on the bedside table, I'm holding it close. 'It means so much to me you gave this to me Loki', I'll say while I'm closing my eyes.


	6. So this is how you play, brother?

THOR

 _I will get back on you for this, brother! He cheated, once again he cheated! I should have known, he never had played any game in the past fairly! But what he can do, I can do too. I just caught him kissing Rose. Well, sort of. They didn't knew I saw them. Just before he kissed her I heard him say something like: 'Now you have a better image of Thor, or shall I say; a worse image?' He cheated! He's telling her lies about me for his own gain! Girl, why would you fall for that? Nevertheless, he's the God of Lies. He's doing what he does best. Getting what he wants by showing his Mischief side off. And he kissed her like only he would do. Possessive and mischievous. I'll bet he pressed his hard- Now that's an image I can't get out of my head. His grabbing hands squeezing her little round bottom, just like a predator grabs his prey. His slithery tongue in her mouth. Yikes, that damn snake! Is this how you want to play it brother? Well then, time for me to set up an action as well._

'Father, about that quest you had for me?'

'Yes, I want you to leave as soon as possible!'

'Yes about that, can't you send Loki?' My father narrowed his one eye at me. 'Send Loki? What has gotten into you? This is an important thing!', he said strict. 'That's why this is THE opportunity for him to earn your trust!' And I'll have the opportunity to profit his absent, but of course I had to leave that out in front of father.

'Fine, but you must join him!' Sigh.. 'How is he supposed to learn anything if his brother babysits him all the time?' I said. 'No, he's won't betray me again. He's not that stupid. If you really want to know if he's loyal or not, you should send someone else with him. One he's easily to trick.'

'Got anyone in mind, son?', Odin asked. 'In fact yes, I got the perfect man for the job. Fandral!' Another predator, temporary eliminated. I saw him lurking at her too.

'Fine!' Yes! Odin sighed, I know this isn't what he had in mind. 'If they screw this up, even for a tiny bit, you will clean up the mess!'

I smile, inwardly. Or was it visible on my face too? Could be. 'This will work out fine, just perfectly fine!'

.

2 DAYS LATER:

It was the first time this year Thor walked into the library. 'Rose, where are you hiding?', he called out for her. He apologized for the noise he made when an older lady looked up, irritated and head shaking. Then he saw Rose doing a little dusting.

'I'm amazed how you don't get lost in this maze, I think I needed a navigation thing they all use on earth!', Thor smiled as he walked towards her and hugged her. 'I'm coming to pick you up.'

'But I'm working, I can't just take off,' Rose answered. 'Yes you can, you'll have the rest of the day off. Haven't you seen how the sun shines outside? Perfect for swimming!', Thor winked.

'You have a pool?' Rose hadn't seen one, however she hasn't seen all of Asgard yet. Thor nodded. 'A secret one..'

'Will Loki be joining us?' Rose asked, hoping Thor wouldn't spot her blushing when she thought of having two delicious guys in bathing shorts around her. 'No, father send him away on a quest. So it will just be you and me!' Thor continued, he was hoping to get to know her a little better.

'I could use a swim!', Rose said with a dreamy voice. 'Then grab your stuff and I'll give you a day you won't forget anytime soon!'


	7. Water Fun Part 1

**A/N:**  
 **Due FF's rules I can only add two more chapters after this. On Wattpad all is posted.**

THOR

How long does it take for woman to get into a bikini? I feel like I've been in this pool for ages now. Finally, there she comes! She wore a black bikini. 'You look divine!'

She blushed and tried to cover up what was to be seen of her small breasts with her arm. 'Really?', she mumbled while she sat on the edge of the pool. Quickly she lowered herself down into the pool.

Why is she this insecure? What on earth had damaged her that much? 'I wouldn't have said it if I didn't meant it.'

For the next halve hour we swum some laps and chatted about.. well a lot. I was used to swim with lots of speed, but I had to adjust myself to her because she really was a slow swimmer. I think I could have had 4 laps finished before she even did one, but I'm not complaining. I've had a lot of training, which I hoped she would notice when glancing at my body. And she was peeking to see a glimpse of my well trained six-pack, oh yes she did.

'If you had told me you also had a bubble bath, I think I would have skipped the pool!', she said later when we sat, relaxing in the bubble bath. Yes, in Asgard all you want is present!

'No, no first work out, then you'll relax!' This was it, this was the moment. If I want to make a move, I should do it now; I told myself. I moved myself close. Soon she leaned her head on top of my shoulders, with her eyes closed.

'I can tell what Jane saw in you, I feel so safe in your arms I almost could fall asleep..' Rose mumbled. Hmm, I thought talking about ex-girlfriends was a no go?

'You must know, you are 10 times better than her!' That wasn't a lie. In the end it never would have worked between me and Jane anyway. Suddenly Rose moved a little away from me.

'Thor, I need to confess something to you,' she said looking down.

'I already know Loki kissed you. He bragged about it to me,' I said, lied.

'Really? Oh. You know the thing is I think I'm falling for both of you!' Again she showed her most adorable little shy smile, no wonder Loki and I can't resist her! I pulled her close again.

'You know how you can make it up to me?' I frowned as I roughly lifted her on my lap, pressed between my strong arms and body.

'Let me guess, you want a kiss as well!', she giggled and while she did that she also wiggled her hips a little. Gods, I got to keep my head straight.

'Don't you think it says something about my manners that I asked? I'll bet my brother didn't asked first!' I smile.

'Technically you haven't asked yet. You both are true gentlemen in your own way,' she blushed. I needed to withhold a laugh when hearing the word 'gentle' in the same sentence involving my brother.

'All right your way, may I kiss you?' She gave me the answer I wanted to hear. Gently I grasped her neck with one hand, the other I laid around her. Then I kissed those pink soft lips, tasted her sweetness and felt her other sweet heat coming from beneath the water.

-SPLASH!-

What the- The splash startled me so badly, I dropped Rose off my lap. 'Surprise! Missed me?' NO, no the one voice I do not want to hear! He crawled himself between us, wearing nothing but a undersized bathing trunk.

'Brother, mind if I join the party?'


End file.
